1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supporting cards against shock and vibration, and more particularly to supporting varying sizes of cards against shock and vibration while allowing most air-flow to reach the cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many data processing systems (e.g., computer systems, programmable electronic systems, telecommunication switching systems, control systems, and so forth) one or more cards (e.g., memory cards populated with static or dynamic electronic memory components) are perpendicularly attached to substrates (e.g., motherboards or memory extenders) for data access for data processing. If multiple memory cards are used, the memory cards are typically identical in size, even though the memory capacity required in each memory card can vary significantly.
However, if memory cards of different sizes are incorporated into the data processing system, it can be very difficult to support them against shock and vibration. Conventional memory card support clips do not provide good shock and vibration protection to the memory cards perpendicular to the cards; and supports also frequently block the cooling air-flow needed to avoid excessive temperature buildup. A lack of adequate cooling air-flow will typically cause the temperature of one or more electronic components to quickly rise to a temperature that results in either temporary or permanent operational failure of the electronic components. This typically causes the entire data processing system to fail, since it is dependent on the electronic components.
FIG. 1 illustrates conventional attachment of memory cards 102 and 104 to a printed circuit board 120. There is typically no physical support to hold the memory cards 102 and 104 on the printed circuit board 120 beside the connectors (not shown) that hold one edge of the memory cards 102 and 104 to the printed circuit board 120.
What is needed is a support clip that provides shock and vibration protection to one or more cards attached to a substrate, while minimizing the blockage of air-flow to the cards and adjacent cards. Additionally, this support clip needs to accommodate a variety of memory card sizes.
The present invention provides a support clip that provides shock and vibration protection to one or more cards attached to a substrate, while minimizing the blockage of air-flow to the card and adjacent cards. Such cards typically have planes that are perpendicular to the plane of the substrate, and different cards with different card edge heights above the substrate can still be supported by a common support clip by adding one or more spacers over the cards with shorter height card edges.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to a method to assemble a support clip to one or more cards each attached on a substrate by a connector. The method includes identifying one or more cards that can be secured to a substrate by a support clip, wherein each card of the cards has a card edge opposite to the card connector that can be secured by the support clip; placing the support clip on each of the card edges; and physically attaching the support clip to the substrate, wherein the support clip secures the cards to the substrate.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a method to fabricate a support clip. The method includes identifying one or more cards that can be secured to a substrate by a support clip, wherein the one or more cards are individually attached to the substrate by a connector, and wherein each card has an card edge opposite to the connector; conforming the support clip to the card edge of each card; and including one or more structures on the support clip to attach the support clip to the substrate, wherein the support clip substantially secures the cards to the substrate.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to assembled substrate with a plurality of cards secured by one or more support clips to the substrate. The assembled substrate includes a substrate; a plurality of cards attached to the substrate by a plurality of connectors, wherein each card of the plurality of cards has a connector to the substrate on one card edge and a card edge opposite to the connector; and one or more support clips that secure the plurality of cards to the substrate by clamping the card edge opposite to the connector and by attachment to the substrate.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.